Friends and Family: Where We Left Off
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: Okay, last time we left off with Ahsoka meeting her parents. Well, here's that continued! Sequel to Friends and Family! Read Friends and Family first! Makes more since!
1. The Other Side

**I know, I know. It took a long time to post this, and I'm very sorry! I didn't think I would get slammed with so many projects right after I finished _Friends and Family_; it's like nature's working against me. But I just _had_ to get this story started before season 5 aired. And just like _Friends and Family_, the chapters will be named after Evanescence songs. But first, I want to thank:**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano (You are the single most amazing big sister in the entire world! Luv 'ya)!**

**Anakinsgirlfriend5 (Thank you so much! Huge fan)!**

**Bookreaderninja (Its okay, I know I'm evil ;-) And thank you)!**

**weathergirl17248 (Thanks a million)!**

**ahsokatano191 (Thank you so much! That means a lot)!**

**trekkie jedi (How did you know that)?**

**AhsokaGeek (Thank you, thank you very much)!**

**Violet Frost (Thank you so much! I'm a big fan)!**

**triplethreat123 (Thank you! And don't worry, I'm probably going to start cutting down on the cliffhangers anyway).**

**Tessika14 (Thank you)!**

**ahsokalo (Thanks a bunch! And this one will be pretty long, so don't worry :-)**

**JediMayukiDaAWESOME (Thank you so much XD)**

**AVP5 (Thank you so much!)**

**Crow-DarkHeart (Thanks so much! It means a lot)!**

**StarWarsRocksMySocks (Oh. My. God. Thank you so much! I'm a huge fan)!**

**I love all of you! And I hope you guys like the sequel just as much as _Friends and Family_! Picking up where we left off, this chapter is called _The Other Side_. Great song! Go out and listen to it when you're done with the chapter! And if I may quote my big sister, reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them!**

Chapter 1

**The Other Side**

_Ahsoka POV_

I just stood there in complete and utter shock, not knowing what to do in the least. I wanted to yell at them, oh God did I want to yell at them. But I couldn't find the right words. They either seemed to harsh, or not harsh enough.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" My Mother asked.

"Give me _one _reason why I would be alright?!" I demanded angrily. "You two were terrible parents! I lived with you for only three years and I know you two were awful!"

"Pumpkin please let us explain." My Father begged; a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Since when do you call me Pumpkin? Or Sweetie? As I recall you both treated me like dirt just because I was smaller than everyone else!" I practically yelled.

"Ahsoka, Marina has been in contact with us recently. She informed us that you were alive and that you had become a Jedi. We've given it some thought, and we want to welcome you back into our family."

I looked down. Is this what I wanted? To be accepted by my family? I looked up, having reached a decision. "No. I will never come back to you! You never loved me, you always hated me! I was an unwanted mistake. You only want me back because I'm a Jedi, but I'm still the same little girl you left in the woods fourteen years ago. You never truly were my family, and you never will be my family."

"Ahsoka, please—" I cut off my Mother.

"No! You're too late! I have another family and you're not apart of it! I hate both of you!" I screamed those last words.

My parents stood there with hurt expressions and pain in their eyes.

I screamed in frustration and ran out of the penthouse.

I stomped into the turbo-lift and pressed the button for the rooftop floor.

I stepped out into the frozen night and let the cold air consume me. I stood on the edge of the building on the verge of tears and looked across the sky. I saw Lux's building blending in with the darkness.

I drew in a shaky breath before jumping off of the roof and to the next building over.

The wind was blowing at full force and it stung my eyes. The air around me was growing colder with each passing second and the dark seemed to be closing in around me.

I jumped onto the next building and got a running start before jumping to the next building after that.

When I reached the top of Lux's apartment building, I leaned over the top of the roof and jumped onto his balcony. I wiped a single tear from my cheek, but the rest of them were building up behind my eyes.

I hugged myself and shivered before knocking hurriedly on the glass door.

All I saw was darkness on the other side, so I didn't know if Lux was coming or not.

The door finally slid open and a very tired looking Lux appeared in front of me. "Ahsoka, what the hell? It's midnight!" He snapped.

I couldn't contain it anymore. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and looked down before I started crying.

Lux's expression became worried and he pulled me into a hug that I didn't return, I was too upset. "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, please forgive me."

I rested my head on his shoulder and cried a little more quietly. "It's not you, it's me."

Lux pulled back and studied me at arms length. "Ahsoka, what's wrong? I hate seeing you cry, I can't stand seeing you hurt."

I looked up at him. "I. . . I just, saw—"

He stopped my by gently placing his pointer finger over my lips. "Let's go inside, it's warmer in there."

I took in a sharp breath before nodding weakly.

Lux sat on the couch and I sat down next to him, but he immediately grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my small arms around him and he wrapped his strong arms around me. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

I sighed. "On my way back to the temple, Padmé contacted me and told me to go to her house and that she had something I needed to see."

He gently kissed my forehead before I continued. "When I got there, I couldn't find Padmé, but I did find someone." I trailed off.

Lux gently kissed my cheek. "Who was it?" He asked.

I looked at him with my big blue eyes filled with tears. "My parents."

Lux widened his eyes. "What?"

"I saw my parents, and they said they wanted me back." My voice cracked on the last word.

"What did you do?" Lux asked stroking my cheek.

"I said that I would never go back to them, and then I said I hated them." I felt more tears coming.

"Ahsoka, don't feel bad. I probably would have done the same thing." Lux said, smiling sweetly at me.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really." Lux leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on my lips.

When we broke apart, I spoke first. "Can I spend the night here?" I didn't really feel like going to the temple, and I really wanted to be with Lux.

Lux hugged me tightly. "Of course you can."

"Thank you, Lux." I said before kissing him softly.

He picked me up bridal style, usually I would have protested, but I was too tired. He carried me to his bed and set me down. He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Lux, please sleep here with me." I begged.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Okay, Soka."

I moved over in the bed to make room for him. He laid down next to me and wrapped and arm around me as I snuggled next to him. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you, too." I said before I drifted off into sleep.

**Remember, reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them! **


	2. My Last Breath

**I am so thankful! You guys rock! I'm glad this story is really taking off just like the first one! I want to thank:**

**AVP5 (Thanks! It means a lot)!**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano (I love you big sis! You are the best)!**

**Violet Frost (Thank you so much! It means a lot! I'm a huge fan of yours)!**

**triplethreat123 (Thanks a million! And please don't explode ;-)**

**Bookreaderninja (Guest). (Thank you so much! You know, you should really consider getting an account :-)**

**HighjakLuv (Thank you so much)!**

**JediMayukiDaAWESOME (Thank you so much! Great minds think alike ;-)**

**ahsokalo (Thank you so much! And it's starting to get kind of weird, I was considering that. I'm not sure if I will do it, but I was considering it).**

**StarWarsTCWFreak (Thank you! Thank you so much)!**

**trekkie jedi (Thank you)!**

**AhsokaGeek (Thanks a bunch)!**

**Count Mallet (Thank you! And also thanks for the advice; I did not know that :-)**

**Maddylovessmiles (Thank you! That means a lot)!**

**I seriously appreciate each and every one of you! Thank you for checking out this story as well as the last one! This chapter is called _My Last Breath._ I absolutely positively love this song! It ranks up in my top five Evanescence songs! Well, here's chapter two!**

Chapter 2

**My Last Breath**

_Ahsoka POV_

I fluttered my eyes and sat up in Lux's bed. I looked over to see him sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled at him and got out of bed. I went into his living room and found a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote: _Went back to the temple. I love you. –Ahsoka_

I placed the note on his coffee table and went back into his room. He was still asleep. I smiled to myself and gently kissed his lips, and then I left.

I walked out of the building deep in thought. _Did I really see my parents last night? Was it a dream?_ I sighed. I wouldn't have gone back to Lux's apartment if it didn't happen. It was real.

I screamed in frustration and ran back to the temple without stopping.

_Lux POV_

I woke up and stretched. I looked over in bed but I didn't see Ahsoka. I walked into the living room and saw a note on the coffee table. I picked it up, it read: _Went back to the temple. I love you. –Ahsoka._

I smiled to myself. "I love you, too, Ahsoka."

_Ahsoka POV_

As soon as I got to the temple I locked myself in my quarters. I threw myself onto the bed and groaned as loudly as I could. I felt too weak to even lift my head; it was almost like some invisible force was keeping me down on the bed.

I just stayed in my bed all day. I ignored Lux's calls, Anakin knocking on my locked door, and Marina and Lilo trying to contact me (about our parents I assume).

It was about six in the evening when my door flew open and Skyguy barged in. "Ahsoka! Are you okay?" He asked, frantically rushing to my side.

I just groaned and rolled over so that I wouldn't have to face him. "Ahsoka, tell me what's wrong right now!" Anakin demanded.

I groaned and turned to face him. "I don't want to talk about it." I said simply.

Worry crossed Anakin's face as he gently patted my back. "What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

I sat up straight but kept my gaze fixed on the ground. "My parents want me back."

"Your parents?" Anakin asked, clearly confused. "I thought Master Plo found you?"

"He did." I kept my sad gaze on the ground. "After my parents left me for dead in the woods."

"And now they want you back? That's terrible!" Anakin outburst.

I rolled my eyes. "You're telling me, they're _my_ parents."

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka." He gently rubbed my back. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten all day."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not hungry."

Anakin tenderly placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alright, I'll be back to check on you in about an hour."

I cracked a weak smile. "Thanks, Skyguy."

Anakin got up and went to the door, but before he could leave or even say that I had visitors Lilo pushed passed him. "Oh, thank God! Ahsoka, we thought something happened to you."

Anakin shook his head in disbelief and left as Marina and Rosette entered. "Oh, Ahsoka! I'm so glad you're safe!"

I raised the white marking over my right eye. "Why wouldn't I be safe? I haven't been doing anything lately."

"Maybe so, but you wouldn't answer any of out calls all day." Lilo said, giving me a huge hug.

Marina sat down next to me and gave me a hug with one arm as she cradled Rosette with the other. I gently tickled Rosette's stomach and she giggled that childish laugh that always make me smile.

Lilo turned to me. "What's up?" She asked.

I looked Lilo dead on. "Last night Padmé called me to her apartment. And guess who I saw when I got there?" I asked.

"Palpatine?" Lilo asked in the form of a question.

"No, our parents." I turned to Marina who was looking down, trying to avoid my gaze. "And they mentioned that Marina called them and told them that I was alive."

"What?" Lilo seemed _extremely _confused. "Marina, did you call Mom and Dad?"

Marina looked up. "Okay, yes! I called them and set up a meeting between them and you with Padmé's help."

"How could you do that to me, Marina?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Marina sighed. "I just wanted to make everything right with our family."

I placed my hand on Marina's shoulder. "It's okay; you were trying to do a good thing. It's me who didn't react very well."

Marina looked at me and smiled weakly. "Sometimes I can't believe that you're the youngest."

I grinned. "I may be the youngest, but I'm also the wisest."

Lilo opened her mouth as if to protest, but what came out was: "I guess you have a point."

Marina smiled. "We have to go. We need to be at the senate building in thirty minutes and I have to get Rosette down for her nap before that."

I chuckled. "Have fun with that."

They both smiled at me, and then they left.

I fell back onto my bed and curled up into a ball.

I stayed that way for about thirty minutes before I heard tapping on my window.

I was awake and alert instantly. I gripped my lightsabers and I peered through the window, but it was too dark to see anything.

I took a deep breath before opening the window. But I smiled and relaxed when I saw who it was. "I was worried about you and you wouldn't answer any of my calls so I came to check on you." Lux said sweetly. He stood on the ledge and he was holding a red rose and his contagious smile was spread across his face.

I smiled and leaned out the window as Lux leaned forward, our lips met with a soft and passionate kiss.

When we broke apart I stepped through the window as Lux grabbed me and set me down in front of him. We smiled at each other and resumed kissing. He gripped my hips with his hands and my hands we delicately placed on his shoulders.

When we pulled away Lux asked, "How are you?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers together. "I'm better, but I'm still hurt."

Lux hugged me and spun me around with my feet hanging off of the ground. When he put me down he held the rose out to me. "This is for you."

I took it and smiled at him. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Lux shrugged. "I've seen prettier things."

I looked at the rose with its delicate petals with the intricate designs and its vibrantly red color. "Like what?" I asked.

"Well, when the sky is filled with them, stars are more beautiful than a rose. And so is the sunset if you time it just right. But there's one thing that beats both of them." Lux said with his back turned towards me.

I looked at the rose again, and then at the star-filled sky. "And what is that?" I asked.

Lux turned around and took me into his arms so that he was holding me. "You, Ahsoka. You are the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed lovingly and passionately.

When we broke away from each other Lux set me back down. Lux took my hand as we began walking along the ledge together.

As soon as Lux let go of my hand, I tripped over my own feet and fell into him. Lux fell onto his back and I landed on top of him. Lux just laughed sweetly. "Lux, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trip. Force, I'm such a klutz—"

Lux silenced me by grabbed my face and kissing me as I fell on top of him completely.

We rolled over so that I was no longer on top of him, but our lips never separated.

After a few minutes we pulled away from each other and stood up.

"Um, it's getting late. I should probably get to bed." I said slowly.

Lux smiled and kissed my forehead. "Okay, Soka."

I nodded and grabbed his hand again as we walked back to my window. I climbed inside easily and set the rose down on my bed before turning back to Lux. "Thank you, Lux." I reached out and gently placed my hand on his.

"Anything for you, Ahsoka." Lux smiled at me.

We leaned in and kissed once again. At some point during the kiss Lux climbed into the room with me. I had my hands gently placed on his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist.

I had just wrapped my arms around his neck when the door to my quarters slid open and Anakin walked in. "Ahsoka Tano! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

I pulled free of Lux's grasp and stood there like an idiot. "I, er. . . Uh—"

Anakin ran over and shoved me to the side as he faced Lux. "You, Bonteri, get the hell out of here and never come back! I don't want you ever to see Ahsoka _ever again!_ Do you understand me?!"

Lux didn't move, he looked almost paralyzed. "Master!" I shouted. "Stop it! Don't blame Lux, please!"

He ignored me and pointed to the door. "Now!"

Lux ran out as I called out for him. "Lux!"

Anakin roughly grabbed my wrist and whipped me around. "Ahsoka, I am ashamed of you! You're a Jedi! We're forbidden to form attachments!"

I jerked my hand away, my face getting hot with anger. "You think I don't know that?! Do you have any idea how hard life is for me?!"

Anakin narrowed his eyes on me. "Ahsoka, you are forbidden to ever have any contact with that boy ever again!"

I was crushed. "But, but Master! I love him!" I shouted.

Anakin looked taken aback. "You're in love?! Ahsoka! This is inexcusable!"

I clenched my fists. "So you can have Padmé but I can't have Lux?!"

Anakin widened his eyes in complete shock. "How do you know about that?"

I glared at him. "Your _wife_ told me!"

Anakin grew angry again. "We will discuss this later, but for now I never want you to see that Bonteri kid again!"

And with that, he left.

After the door closed, I let it all out. I grabbed my clock and threw it against the wall, and then I grabbed my lamp and did the same. Then I fell onto my bed and started crying.

**Anakin! How dare you! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of 'em! **


	3. Together Again

**You guys rock! This story is really taking off! Thanks to:**

**AVP5 (Thanks a million! And I'll take that into consideration :-)**

**triplethreat123 (Yep, Anakin's being a jerk. And I think that would be hilarious)!**

**Bookreaderninja (Thank you so much! You rock)!**

**HighjakLuv (Thanks! It means a lot)!**

**SnippittySnips (Thank you! And I shall consider it :-)**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano (You are the most amazing sister ever! Thank you)!**

**Violet Frost (Thanks a bunch! I'm a huge fan)!**

**Guest (Thank you so much)!**

**Count Mallet (Thank you! And I will correct that when I get the chance :-)**

**StarWarsRocksMySocks (Thank you so much! I am a huge fan of yours)!**

**Jedi Aayla (Thank you! And I like your avatar; I too am a huge Hunger Games fan :-)**

**JediMayukiDaAWESOME (Thanks! And yes, yes he is).**

**You guys seriously are amazing! I love all of you! This chapter is called _Together Again._ Beautiful song! Go check it out! After you read the chapter of course ;-) Well, here you go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**Together Again**

_One Week Since Last Chapter_

_Lux POV_

It's been exactly one week since I've seen Ahsoka, and it was almost unbearable. I haven't seen her sparkling eyes, her beautiful smile, heard her laugh, or kissed her soft lips in seven days, and I wasn't sure if I ever would again.

I sat on my bed, listening to the thunder rumbling and the lightning striking outside. It had rained almost everyday since Skywalker forbid me to see Ahsoka again, and the weather was corresponding with my mood.

I have cried at least once every day; I was living in fear that I would never see the love of my life again.

I lay back on my bed, closed my eyes, and cried.

_Ahsoka POV_

I haven't seen Lux in a week, and I felt like I was dying inside. I know I've gone up to eleven months without seeing Lux, but it was different now that he was mine.

I had tried to sneak out and see Lux multiple times in the past few days, but I have been caught by Anakin each time. I've tried climbing out the window, sneaking through the air vents, and even using the door. But nothing worked.

I haven't allowed anybody to visit me, not Padmé, Lilo, or Marina. I was actually started to consider talking to my parents about it.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and called, "Master Skywalker?"

He appeared around the corner in almost an instant. "Yes, Padawan Tano?"

I sighed. I had been too scared to call him 'Master' or 'Anakin' lately, and ever since he caught Lux and I he's been referring to me as 'Padawan Tano.'

"Might I go for a walk outside? I feel that the fresh air will do me good." I asked with my posture straight and in a clear voice.

He studied my face, trying to find any clues to where I was planning on going. "I suppose so. . ." He finally said reluctantly.

I bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Master Skywalker."

I turned away from him and walked calmly down the hall, but after I turned the corner I broke into a frantic run.

I ran out of the front doors and into the rain, but I stopped once the temple was gone from view.

I took a deep breath and walked into the rain. I was desperate to see Lux, and I was still shocked that Anakin let me go.

As I passed an alleyway, I heard a mechanical collision behind me and an explosion that followed. I flew forward due to the impact and hit the hard ground. I coughed through the smoke filled air. All I heard was ringing in my ears and civilians screaming.

I stood up shakily and shielded my eyes from the smoke. I ran into the burning rubble of what appeared to be two speeders that had collided against each other.

My eyes burned and my lungs were filling with smoke, but I felt obligated to search for any possible survivors. I coughed as I dug through the burning debris.

I removed what looked like handles and found an ash-covered hand. I gasped and continued to dig, but I never would have expected the arm to belong to my mother.

I gasped and worked furiously, I found my father as well. Hot tears were leaking from my eyes. "Mom! Dad!" I shouted desperately.

"Ah. . . Ahsoka?" My mother said weakly.

I held her hand against my face. "Mom, I have to get help-"

"Ahsoka. . ." She repeated.

I turned to her, my face tear stained. "You turned out to be a beautiful young lady, and we're very proud of you. . ."

I looked at my father who smiled weakly at me. "Be strong, Pumpkin. . ."

I hung my head and cried. "I'm so sorry. . ." I managed.

I squeezed my eyes shut. My mother gently placed her wrinkled hand on mine. I looked at her and my father. "We always loved you. . ." She said weakly.

I let the tears fall from my eyes. "I love you, too."

My father drew in a shaky breath and went limp. I widened my eyes in shock. "Daddy? Daddy!" I called desperately. He was gone.

I turned to my mom. "Mom. . ."

"Ahsoka, I love. . ." Then she drew her last breath, and died.

I stood up and ran away from the wreckage. I was bawling at this point, I had just seen my parents die.

I ran to Padmé's building and sprinted into the turbo-lift as I pressed the button for Marina's floor.

After what seemed like forever, the door finally slid open and I ran to Marina's door and knocked frantically, but there was no answer.

_Lux POV_

I had almost cried myself to sleep when there was a knock at the door. I brought myself to go answer it. It was Padmé.

"Oh, hello Padmé." I greeted with a forced smile, I tried to sound as neutral as possible.

"Lux, come with me." She said as she grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the apartment.

"Padmé, what's going on?" I asked as she pulled me into the turbo-lift.

She took a deep breath. "I heard about you and Ahsoka, and I'm going to make it right."

_Ahsoka POV_

I slumped to the floor and cried. My parents had just died and now I couldn't even get a hold of my own sisters.

I dashed back into the turbo lift and pressed the button for Padmé's floor.

The door slid open and I dashed to her door and knocked hurriedly. Luckily, she answered.

"Ahsoka? I was just coming to visit you, why are you crying?" She asked sounding worried.

"I, I was just . . . Walking and, and I . . . an explosion—" Padmé stopped me.

"Ahsoka, please calm down. You're like a daughter to me; I don't want to see you hurt. Please, come in." She gently put an arm around my shoulder and led me inside.

"I was just going for a walk, and then two speeders hit each other. And now my parents are dead." I rushed out the last sentence before I started crying again.

Padmé gasped and took me into her arms and hugged me. "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry!"

"They're gone. . ." I looked down.

Padmé sighed. "Wait here." Then she disappeared into the other room.

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek as a lump formed in my throat. I heard footsteps and I looked up, but it wasn't Padmé. "Lux!" I called, my mood changing from depressed to joyful.

"Ahsoka!" Lux called back.

I ran into his arms, originally intending to hug him. But he leaned down and kissed me. I realized how much I had missed kissing him and I sighed deeply into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck. He coiled his arms around my waist and we just stood like that. I could sense Padmé watching us with a smile.

After we broke apart Padmé spoke. "What Anakin's doing is unfair; he can't stop you from being in love."

I looked at Padmé and smiled. "Thank you, Padmé."

Lux turned to her as well. "Yes, thank you, Padmé. I don't know what I would do if I lost Ahsoka."

I blushed and Padmé smiled. "I'll let you two catch up." Then she left.

I turned back to Lux and felt tears in my eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I sobbed.

"Does your master know you're here?" Lux asked, kissing my cheek.

I sighed, "He thinks I'm going for a walk, and I was. . ." I faltered.

Lux lifted my chin gently and gave me a tender kiss. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"It's my parents. . ." I breathed. "They're. . . Dead."

Lux drew me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry! I can't believe that happened to you!"

"I lost them. . ." I choked on my own words.

Lux leaned down and looked at me. "The worst things always happen to the best people."

I blushed, but I didn't smile. "Lux, do you love me?" I asked meeting his gaze.

Lux wrapped his arms around me. "I love you more than anything, Ahsoka."

"Will you always love me?" I asked, gently stroking his cheek.

"I'll love you forever, I promise." Lux's lips moved closer to mine.

I sighed deeply. "At least I have you."

Our lips met in a tender and passionate kiss. "I love you." I said softly against his lips.

"I love you, too." He mumbled right back up against my lips.

We both smiled against one another's lips. I moved closer to him, but it wasn't close enough.

We broke apart and I rested my head on his shoulder as he gently stroked my lekku. We were in love, and nothing, not even Anakin, could break us apart.

**Reunited! Yay! But will it stay that way? No, I'm just kidding. Or am I? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out :-) Please please please please please please** **please please please review! Cookies and Stickers!**


	4. My Heart Is Broken

**You guys rock! And I'm sad to say that this story will be quite short, and this time I want you guys to tell me whether or not I should do yet _another_ sequel. So please leave a response when this story is over or even after this chapter. Because if I don't get any responses on whether or not I should do another sequel this story will be the end. Don't worry; this story is not quite done. But anyway, you guys are the best! Thanks to:**

**AVP5 (Thank you so much! I'm so thankful that you've stuck with this)!**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano (You are the most amazing big sister in the universe! Never change)!**

**HighjackLuv (Thanks a million)!**

**Count Mallet (Thank you! I really would not catch that stuff myself, and so I'm really thankful that you point them out)!**

**triplethreat123 (Thanks! You're the best)!**

**Bookreaderninja (Guest). (Thank you! And I don't quite understand your confusion). . .**

**Violet Frost (Thank you! And I hope that as well :-)**

**JediMayukiDaAWESOME (Thanks a bunch)!**

**ahsokalo (Thank you so much! It means a lot)!**

**animelover11145 (Thank you so much! And Romeo and Juliet is what comes to mind every time I think of Lux and Ahsoka)!**

**Tessika14 (Thanks! And I know, I'm awesome ;-)**

**Megs123 (Thank you so much! And I would be more than happy to put you in a story! But I need more information, tell me all you think I should know)!**

**Jedi Aayla (Thanks a million! And nice avatar, I love the Hunger Games)!**

**AhsokaGeek (Thank you for sparing my life)!**

**Guest (Sorry! No screen name! Thank you very much)!**

**I really cannot express how thankful I am to you guys for sticking with this! But it's really hard to put emotions in writing. This is chapter _My Heart Is Broken._ Oh my God, I seriously can't let you guys know how much I love this song! I sang it for my school fundraiser last year! Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

**My Heart Is Broken**

_Lux POV_

I held Ahsoka in my arms; I never wanted to let her go again. I had lost her more then once, and I was never going to let her go for any reason in the entire galaxy.

When I kissed her for the first time in a week, I felt like it was our first real kiss all over again. Exhilarating, tender, passionate and loving, all put together into one amazing kiss that I got to share with my one true love.

I looked into the shining blue stars she calls eyes, she was gorgeous. I knew that we were meant to be ever since I kissed her on Carlac. Granted that wasn't a real kiss, but when I felt her soft lips upon mine I knew that I had fallen in love with her.

She smiled. "Are you just going to stare at me? Or are you gonna kiss me?" She asked jokingly.

I silenced her gentle laughs by pressing my lips to hers once again. She smiled against my lips as I put more pressure into the kiss. Her lips tasted salty, probably from all of the tears she had shed. I gently placed my hand on the back of her head to support her. She gingerly placed her small hands on my neck as I brought my other arm around her waist.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before we reluctantly pulled away from each other. Our foreheads were pressed together as I smiled at her.

She smiled a smile I had never seen her use before, it was beautiful. "I've never seen that smile before." I said with my signature smirk.

Ahsoka looked fearful. "Why? Do you not like it?"

I gently traced her white markings with my fingers, making her laugh softly. "No, Soka. I love it; I think it's your most beautiful smile yet."

Ahsoka blushed deeply. "Lux, why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean, Ahsoka?" I asked, wiping a few stray tears from her soft cheeks.

"Why are you so kind to me?" She repeated, gently placing her hands on my chest.

"Well, because you're you. You're kind, strong, beautiful, and talented." I said, softly moving my hand to the back of her neck.

Ahsoka smiled her beautiful smile again. "I love you."

I pulled her closer so our lips were less than an inch apart. "I love you, too."

I gently brushed my lips against hers. Every time I kiss her it's like a fire is lit in between us, and it strengthens as our love grows.

I pulled away from her. "I will never let you go again." I promised both of us.

_Ahsoka POV_

We withdrew from our kiss. "I will never let you go again." He said kindly.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as I could.

Lux rested his chin on my shoulder and held me just as tightly.

We were interrupted by Padmé dashing into the room. "Padmé, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling away from Lux.

"You two have to hide! Anakin's on his way over!" Padmé said frantically.

I looked back at Lux, my eyes big and sincere. I could tell he was scared, too. "Over here!" Padmé hissed, gesturing to a small closet by the front door.

I dashed inside with Lux behind me. The door to the closet closed at the same time the front door opened. I couldn't quite tell what Anakin and Padmé were saying, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

I breathed as quietly as I could, and Lux was doing the same. I could see the closet pretty well; mostly because of the light my eyes were illuminating.

Lux smiled at me and softly grasped my hand as he looped our fingers together. I blushed as he gently placed a kiss on my cheek. "This is kind of romantic." He whispered.

I giggled quietly and allowed him to place his lips on mine. As my eyes closed the closet went dark; Lux picked me up off of the ground and deepened the kiss. I almost had a panic attack when the closet door opened, yet I didn't separate from Lux.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé hissed. "Get out! He's in the back! Get out of here!"

I pulled away from Lux and hopped out of his arms. "Thank you, Padmé." I said quietly. Then I grabbed Lux's hand and ran out of the front door. What I didn't account for was _literally_ running straight into Lilo. "Lilo?!" I exclaimed. _I wonder if she knows about Mom and Dad. . . _I thought sadly.

"Ahsoka! Why the rush?" She asked jokingly. _Okay, she obviously _doesn't_ know about Mom and Dad._ I thought. "Hello, Lux." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Senator." Lux replied, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"I was just on my way to see Padmé." Lilo said. "I need to discuss the privacy invasion bill with her."

She began to walk to Padmé's door, but I stepped in front of her. "Oh, you might not want to go in there." I said nervously.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Just take my word for it." I took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Lilo, I need to talk to you. Do you know where Marina is?"

"Yeah, she just got back from the market with Rosette. I think she's in her apartment now." Lilo said.

I sighed. "Come on, I need to talk to you both."

"Should I go, Ahsoka?" Lux asked turning me towards him.

I shook my head frantically and widened my eyes. "No, Lux. Please stay."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I heard Lilo groan behind us. "Okay, Soka." Lux said sweetly.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "If you two are done, I'd like to get to Marina's apartment please."

I smiled and blushed. "Right, sorry."

Lilo, Lux and I climbed into the turbo-lift and I pressed the button for Marina's floor. When the door slid open I dashed to Marina's door and pounded on the door. Marina answered with Rosette in her arms. "Ahsoka? Are you okay?"

"Um. . ." I bit my lip. "Not exactly."

Marina noticed Lux and Lilo. "Hey, Lilo. Hello, Lux. It's nice to see you again."

Lilo just barged into the apartment. Lux bowed respectfully, "It's nice to see you as well, Senator."

"Please, come in." Marina invited with a smile, moving out of the way so that we could enter the apartment.

Marina and Lilo sat down, but I stood with Lux holding onto my hand. "What's going on, Ahsoka?" Marina asked, noticing my depressed face.

"It's Mom and Dad." I said, refusing to look at them.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Marina asked; I could sense worry in her voice.

"There dead." I said quickly. I started crying and I buried my face in Lux's chest as he stroked my lekku.

I heard Lilo start crying. "They're, they're _dead?_" Marina asked breathlessly.

"Yes!" I shouted in a muffled voice.

Now I heard Marina sniffling. I turned away from Lux and saw Lilo curled up into a ball with tears falling down her cheeks even though she wasn't making a sound. Marina was still cradling Rosette in her arms, but she also had water in her eyes.

"Ahsoka? Are you okay?" Lux asked quietly.

I nodded weakly without making eye contact.

Lilo came over and hugged me, both of us crying. "Thank you for telling us, Ahsoka." Lilo said.

"You're welcome." I sobbed.

Marina came over and hugged me, too. "I'm gonna go." I said.

Marina pulled away and nodded before I left with Lux.

Lux stopped me before I could step into the turbo-lift. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry."

I looked at him confused. "For what?"

He drew me into his arms. "For everything. For all of the pain I ever put you through and for your parents."

I looked down. "It's okay. And you had no control over what happened to my parents. That was the will of the Force."

"Ahsoka," Lux said. I looked up at him, "I promise, as long as I live, that I will never let you get hurt again."

**Please review! Cookies and stickers! And I'm sorry this took so long! I'm having trouble getting stuff done because of all the work I've been doing in school, but I'll always make time for FanFiction! **


	5. Never Go Back

**You guys are freaking amazing! You are the best fans and supporters ever! I love all of you! Thanks to:**

**AVP5 (You are amazing! Thanks a bunch)!**

**Count Mallet (I seriously can not express how thankful I am to you! Thank you so much for all your help)!**

**Bookreaderninja (You are awesome! Thank you for everything)!**

**AhsokaGeek (I am terribly sorry about the cookie addiction. . . But if it makes you feel any better I'm addicted to sugar cookies :-)**

**HighjackLuv (Thank you so much! You rock)!**

**JediMayukiDaAWESOME (I agree 100%! Luxsoka for the win)!**

**ahsokalo (Thank you, you're extraordinary)!**

**trekkie jedi (What the hell happens next? Read to find out ;-) And thanks)!**

**triplethreat123 (Yes, you may have a cookie :-) And hilarious! Hide from Ani)!**

**pewpewStarWars (Thanks! Woohoo! You rock)!**

**I love all of you guys! You are all such an inspiration! I would not be where I am now on FanFiction if it weren't for you guys! This song is called _Never Go Back, _awesome song! And be prepared, these next few chapters are _big!_**

Chapter 5

**Never Go Back**

_One Week from Last Chapter _

_Ahsoka POV_

I have been secretly meeting with Lux for about a week, and I'm scared that Anakin will discover us. Padmé has been covering for us, but I'm worries that it won't be enough. My biggest fear is that Anakin will kill Lux, and believe me, he would.

I've calmed down a little bit about the death of my parents, and I wish I could say the same for Marina and Lilo. Marina has not been doing much lately, and Lilo has just been depressed. I would be too, if I didn't have Lux there to get me through it. I'm so lucky to have him, but I fear that he will stop loving me when he realizes that Anakin might kill him. I'm worried that he'll run off with another girl with whom he won't have to live in secrecy with. I want to ask him, but I'm afraid he will use it as motivation to do so.

I was in the hanger, sitting on the wing of my starfighter talking back and forth with Arseven. Well, I was the one doing most of the talking. He just kept beeping in affirmation, not really paying attention to anything I was actually saying.

"Arseven, are you even listening?" I asked with my arms crossed.

He beeped in affirmation, which was expected. "Arseven, are you _not _listening?"

He beeped in affirmation again. "Ha! I knew you weren't listening!" I shouted.

He just beeped again. I rolled my eyes and jumped off of the wing of the starfighter. I strolled out of the hanger and into the streets. Anakin has given me a little bit more freedom, so I could now leave the temple for exactly one hour each day. If I was gone any longer he said he would cut me in half, and I knew he wasn't bluffing.

I moved into an abandoned alleyway and pulled out my holo-transmitter and then called Lux. He _finally _picked up, "Hey, Soka." he said kindly.

"Hey, Lux," I said with a smile. "Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm close enough to see you," he said with a smirk.

He ended the call and I looked around the area I was in. There was Lux, standing at the other end of the alleyway. I smiled and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I returned the embrace. When we separated he spoke, "How have you been?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Anakin still doesn't know, but I'm worried he'll find out and do something terrible to you."

Lux chuckled; I wasn't quite sure how that was funny. "Ahsoka, I'll be fine. I'm worried for you."

I held his face in my hands, "Lux, please don't be worried for me. I promise you that I will be fine. I have fourteen years of Jedi training, I'm worried about you. Just promise me that if Anakin finds out you will get as far away from Coruscant as possible and never come back for me. Please find another girl that can love you back; if he finds out you have to promise me that."

Lux looked down, and when he looked back up there was a small tear in his eye, "I'm sorry Ahsoka, but I could never do that. You're the only girl for me, I don't want anyone else. If he finds out, I promise you that I will come for you."

I looked down and sighed, "Lux, please don't make this difficult. If he finds out he'll kill you, I know he will. Please promise me that you will leave me here and get off of Coruscant."

Lux picked me up so that I was at eyelevel with him, "You don't get it do you Ahsoka? I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I'm not going to leave you here if Anakin finds out."

I sighed, "Why are you so stubborn?"

Lux moved his lips closer to mine, "Because I love you, Ahsoka Tano."

In that instant he kissed me and I relaxed in his arms. I slid my eyes shut and leaned on him as he held me tighter. I tilted my head so it felt like our lips belonged in that position. Lux slowly placed one of his hands under my montrals and grasped my neck. I wrapped my arms eagerly around his neck and deepened the already passionate kiss. I know that we've kissed before, but this felt different somehow. I didn't want to separate from Lux, but he slowly pulled back and gently gripped my jaw. I closed my eyes, not wanting to meet his gaze for some reason. I sighed dramatically, "Whenever you kiss me, I always feel safe."

I opened my eyes and Lux smiled warmly at me, "That's why I kiss you; I want you to feel safe in my arms."

I snuggled against his chest, "I always feel safe with you."

"I love you, Ahsoka," he said softly.

"I love you, too, Lux," I said back.

We pulled back and looked at each other. I coiled my arms around his neck and kissed him again, but he pulled away almost instantly. I frowned, "Lux is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong," Lux said smiling at me.

"Then why aren't you kissing me?" I asked a bit hurt.

"I am kissing you," he said back.

I frowned and kissed him again, but he did the same thing. "You did it again," I said.

Lux sighed, "Ahsoka, I've been meaning to tell you something."

I didn't like the way he said that, "What is it, Lux?"

He looked around, "Let's do it somewhere else, this isn't exactly private."

"Okay," I said, still a bit cautious.

Lux took my hand in his and I walked behind him. "Oh, and Ahsoka," Lux said turning around.

I looked up as he leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away he smirked, "Sorry about pulling away earlier. I was worried."

I tightened my grip on his hand, "About what?"

He smirked again, "I'll tell you when we get to Padmé's."

_So that's where we're going, _I thought. Lux led me to her building and we got into the turbo lift together.

I blushed and looked away when I realized we were still holding hands. "What is it, Soka?" Lux asked.

I looked up at him and stroked my lekku, "It's nothing."

He kissed my cheek and I could tell he wasn't convinced. When the turbo lift door opened I went to Padmé's door and knocked.

She answered with a smile, "Hello, Ahsoka. Hello, Lux. Please come in."

Lux grabbed my hand again and pulled me inside. "I'll leave you two alone," she smirked before disappearing down the hall.

Lux took both of my hands in his and turned to me. "Ahsoka, I've been thinking lately."

He paused. "About?" I asked.

He pulled me closer and placed his hands on my hips. "Us, whatever kind of relationship we have."

"Where are you going with this, Lux?" I asked, getting a bit worried.

"Ahsoka, I've decided I don't like you," Lux said turning away.

I was immediately crushed at that moment. Lux had told me he would always love me, and he had just broken that promise. My hands flew to my face and I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I turned and almost ran out the door, but Lux grabbed my hand.

I turned around with hot tears in my eyes. "You didn't let me finish, Soka," he said with a worried look.

I looked away from him, "What? Are you gonna tell me I'm hideous, stupid and worthless? Because if you are I don't want to hear it, now let go!"

I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip and pulled me to him. I fell against him and placed my hands on his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Lux, stop it!" I practically screamed. He had just broken my heart and now he was making me stay with him. _Anakin was right, I never should have formed an attachment._

"Ahsoka, you will listen to me. You're beautiful, smart, and the most amazing girl ever. I don't like you; I love you more than anything in the entire galaxy. More than I love my parents, more than I love my home world, more than I ever loved anything else. You are my world, and I've never been happier. After Carlac, a day didn't go by where I didn't think of you. Your beautiful smile, your kindness, your selflessness, and your gorgeous eyes could never stay out of my mind. I fell in love with you not long after I arrived on Coruscant, and I wanted to come see you. But something was holding me back, I was afraid you would be too mad at me to even talk to me or give me another chance. I love you, Ahsoka Tano. Never forget it." Lux wiped away my tears that had stopped flowing.

I was still crying, partially because I was upset with Lux for playing that cruel trick on me, but I had never felt so loved in my life. "Lux—"

Lux stopped me by giving me a very soft and passionate kiss. I know we've kissed before, but never like this. I felt wanted, like I belonged with Lux forever. My hands moved up to his neck as his wrapped tighter around my small waist. The only thing I could feel was Lux's lips against my own, and it felt truly amazing.

When we finally pulled away from each other (hesitantly I might add), I hugged him as tight as I could. "I love you, too, Lux. More than anything, I love you so much!"

Lux smiled at me and kissed me again. I was so lost in it that I didn't even hear the door open. I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and pull me away from Lux. It was Anakin.

"Ahsoka Tano! How dare you disobey my direct orders! I forbade you to ever see that boy again!" Anakin screamed at me.

That's when Lux stepped forward. "Don't yell at her! She's done nothing wrong! You're such a hypocrite! You're allowed to be married but we aren't allowed to be in love?!"

I was shocked and touched that Lux had stood up for me, but Anakin had a different reaction. I saw him reach for his lightsaber, and for a brief moment I _swear_ I saw him blue eyes turn yellow. "Lux, run," I screamed.

Lux stood firm, "Ahsoka, I'm not leaving you again."

I was crying now. "Lux, please, he'll kill you!" as soon as the words escaped my lips Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

That's when I saw true fear in Lux's eyes. "Ahsoka—" Lux was cut off.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber, but he still looked just as threatening. "Ani, what are you doing?" Padmé's voice rang out.

Anakin turned away from me but still kept a firm grip on my shoulder, it was actually starting to hurt. "I will deal with you later, Padmé. Ahsoka, you come with me," he said, still terrifying.

I was crying again. "Lux!" I called out for him.

Anakin yanked me towards the door with my face tearstained. I reached out for Lux, but Anakin dragged me out of Padmé's penthouse and out of the building. He dragged me all the way back to the temple and to my quarters.

He roughly threw me on the floor in my quarters. "You will stay _here_ until further notice," he growled.

I picked myself up off of the floor and Anakin closed the door. I tried to open it but I couldn't, I was locked in.

**I'm evil :-) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, thank you all so much! And I cross my heart that the next update will not take nearly as long! Review! Please! Pretty please!**


	6. Lose Control

**Thank you all so much! And please leave a review on whether or not I should make another sequel! Thanks to:**

**AVP5 (Thank you so much for sticking with this)!**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano (Thank you for being the most amazing big sister ever! I couldn't do any of this without you)!**

**TripleThreat123 (Thank you so much! You are one of my best friends on this site! And I'll get to your requests as soon as I can)!**

**Bookreaderninja (You're awesome! Thank you so much)!**

**Count Mallet (Thank you for telling me my mistakes! I'll fix them as soon as possible).**

**Jasmin Kenobi (You would be correct, he did not know that he parents just died. Thanks for the review)!**

**AhsokaGeek (Two of us indeed :-) And thank you so much)!**

**ahsokatano191 (Thank you so much! May the Force be with you, too)!**

**JediMayukiDaAWESOME (I agree, Anakin is a bastard and a hypocrite. Thanks for the review)!**

**Jedi Aayla (Yes, Anakin is harsh. Thanks for the review)!**

**Violet Frost (Thank you so much! You're amazing)! **

**ahsokalo (Thank you! You rock)!**

**Darth vigorous (Thank you so much)!**

**RukiaRenji4ever (I think you'll be quite happy with the outcome of this chapter :-) Thanks for the review)!**

**Thank you all so much! And I'm sad to say that we're approaching the end to this story as well, but if you want me to write another story after this one leave it in a comment! Get ready for this chapter! You do not want to miss it!**

Chapter 6

**Lose Control**

_Five Days from Last Chapter_

_Lux POV_

I took in a deep and shaky breath. I was taking a huge risk doing this, but I had to try. I nervously walked up the steps to the Jedi Temple as rain fell all around me, occasionally splattering on my skin. I had a plan for Ahsoka and I, but it required talking to Anakin first. I reached the clone guarding the entrance to the temple. "Is Anakin Skywalker in?" I asked as confidently as I possibly could.

"Yes, General Skywalker is in," he said clearly.

"Would you be able to let me meet with him?" I asked.

"I'll take you to him," the clone replied.

He walked into the temple and I followed him. I was growing more and more nervous with every passing second.

The clone led me down a series of hallways before stopping in front of a room. "This is General Skywalker's quarters," he said before walking back down the hallway.

I couldn't fight the nervous feeling in my stomach. I took in a deep breath and opened the door. _No turning back. . ._

_Ahsoka POV_

I could hear the pounding of rain against my window. I sat on my bed with my knees against my chest. I had learned not to try and open the door, Anakin had some how installed a shock device in the panel so I knew trying to escape was pointless. The window was in the same condition as the door, if I so much as touched it I would get shocked.

I had gotten three visits from Lilo and one from Marina and Rosette. Marina told me what was going on in the universe (not that I listened, I was too busy thinking about Lux), and Lilo kept telling me bad jokes in an effort to cheer me up. I always pretended to laugh for her sake, but inside I felt like part of me was missing. It felt terrible.

Padmé had come to visit me earlier this morning. As soon as Anakin left us alone I asked her about Lux. She had sighed and said she didn't know, he apparently hadn't come around since what happened. It was at that moment all hope of Lux coming to rescue me vanished. Even Lux had kicked me to the side.

_Memory:_

"_You have a visitor, Ahsoka," Anakin said roughly. I broke my sad gaze on the floor and looked up. Padmé stepped into the room._

"_Oh, Ahsoka," she said sounding relieved as she rushed over to hug me. Anakin closed the door and left Padmé and I alone. "Are you alright, Ahsoka?"_

_I nodded, "I'm fine. How is Lux?" I asked._

_Padmé looked down with a sad look in her eyes. "I haven't seen him since Anakin found out."_

_I was crushed. Lux hadn't even come around to ask Padmé where I was, or even okay. He didn't want to see me._

_Padmé put a hand on my shoulder, "Ahsoka, are you okay?" she asked._

"_I'm fine," I lied._

The memory was just so fresh in my mind.

I was completely broken. I had lost everything: my parents, my old master, Lux, almost everything I loved. I still had my sisters, but they were still too depressed about mom and dad. I was realizing that I was slowly going insane without Lux. It's this crazy thing when you're in love, you can't stand to be separated.

There were tear stains on my bed and on the floor from all of the crying I had been doing in the past few days. I hadn't eaten much of anything, I was too upset. Maybe if I starve myself Anakin will get the message? Ah! It doesn't matter, with Anakin's newfound evil side he wouldn't care.

I decided to risk getting out again. I stood up shakily and walked to the door. I tried to open it but it administered the electric shock. I gave a small cry of pain and stumbled back.

I blew on my finger to stop the burning. I walked over to the window. I couldn't see out of it, there were too many rain drops on the glass. I squeezed my eyes shut and touched the window. Nothing happened.

_Lux POV_

"Master Skywalker?" I asked.

The Jedi looked up from what he was doing and immediately had a look of hatred in his eyes. He grabbed his lightsaber. "Wait! Please, let me explain," I begged, holding up my hands to defend myself.

He lowered his lightsaber but still looked evil. "You have five minutes,_ boy._"

I nervously began to explain how Ahsoka and I first met on Raxus, and again on Carlac. I told him about when I saw her again at the ball and the night Rosette was born up until now. While I spoke Anakin's expression began to soften and the wickedness in his eyes diminished.

When I was finished, he was silent. I know I had taken up more than five minutes, and I was surprised that he let me continue. He put his head in his hands, "What have I done?"

I was confused, "Master Jedi?"

He looked up. "I've made a mess out of everything. I tore you and Ahsoka apart for being in love when I myself am married, and now she probably hates me."

I shook my head; I was in a real awkward position. "Master Skywalker, she doesn't hate you. She probably scared, but she still cares about you." I was making an assumption, but I knew it was true.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You're forgiven," I said. "There's something I need to ask you, though."

He looked at me expectantly. I prepared to ask the question that would change my life forever.

_Ahsoka POV_

I opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge in the pouring rain. I stood out there, not caring at all if I got wet. I couldn't live without Lux; my life was completely pointless without him. I let my crystal tears fall down my cheeks, not caring about anything anymore. Lux was gone, Anakin was acting pure evil, and my parents were dead.

Tears fell from my eyes even though I didn't make a sound. My heart had been shattered and I felt absolutely miserable. I looked up at the gray sky; a few rain drops landed on my face; drenching me and my clothes in the water.

"Hello, Soka," that's when I turned around and saw him. Lux. He was just standing on the ledge in the rain.

I couldn't stop the tears of joy. I ran and jumped into his arms. He held me tightly as he spun me around in the air with my feet hanging off of the ground. When he put me down I held his face in my hands as he held my face with his own hands. "Lux, I've missed you so much!"

I saw him draw in a nervous breath, before he did the unthinkable.

He got down on one knee and held out a small ring box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. I widened my eyes and I think I squeaked as I placed one of my hands over my mouth. He took my hand in both of his. "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"

I was crying tears of pure joy, and I had never felt so much love for him. I had never felt so loved myself, "But, Anakin. . ."

Lux smiled at me, "I talked to Anakin, everything will be fine."

I nodded my head rapidly, "Yes! Yes, Lux! Yes, I will marry you!"

I bent down on his level and kissed him in the most passionate kiss I could pull off. I smiled against his lips as we stood up straight, not even coming close to breaking the kiss. I was getting married, and Anakin was okay with it! Lux really has a way with words.

_Lux POV_

"I want to marry Ahsoka," I said closing my eyes.

Anakin was silent, and that worried me. I opened my eyes, but he didn't look angry. In fact he was smiling.

"And why do you want to marry Ahsoka?" he asked, still smiling.

"Well, because I love her. I love Ahsoka with all my heart, and I would do anything in the galaxy for her," I said honestly.

"You shouldn't be asking me, you should be asking her," he said deviously.

I smiled, "Thank you!"

I ran out of his quarters to where I knew Ahsoka was staying. I opened her door and saw that her window was open; a few rain droplets were splattered on the floor.

I ran over and peeked out the window, I saw Ahsoka staring up at the gray sky. I stepped out onto the ledge, "Hello, Soka," I said.

Ahsoka turned around, she had obviously been crying. A look of pure happiness and joy spread across her face as she ran to me and jumped straight into my arms. I held her tightly, careful not to hurt her, though. I spun her around in the air, I had Ahsoka back in my arms again. I set her down and held her face in my hands as she held mine with her own hands. "Lux, I missed you so much!" she breathed happily.

I nervously took a breath before closing my hand around the ring box. I got down on one knee and Ahsoka squeaked as she put a hand over her mouth in pure shock. I took her hand in both of mine, "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy flooded down her face, "But, Anakin. . ."

I stopped her, "I talked to Anakin, everything will be fine."

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes! Yes, Lux! Yes, I will marry you!"

She leaned down and kissed me passionately. I smiled against her lips and I could feel her smile against mine. We stood up, and my life was perfect at that moment.

_Anakin POV_

I watched Ahsoka and Lux from her window, they really were perfect together. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Padmé, "You did the right thing, Ani," she said.

I kissed her softly before turning back to Ahsoka and Lux, "They'll make a great couple one day."

**That is the end! There will be one more chapter and that one will be the wedding! So look forward to that! Review!**


	7. Lost in Paradise

**And so we have reached the end of yet another story and I hope you all enjoyed it! Because I had a great time writing it for you! Please tell me whether or not I should do another sequel, I don't know if I should. Thank you all so much! My thanks to all reviewers:**

**AVP5 (You are truly amazing, thank you so much for your reviews)!**

**Violet Frost (Thank you so much! Your amazing, and thank you for your support)!**

**TripleThreat123 (Thank you so much! You truly are awesome)!**

**Bookreaderninja (Thank you so much for your reviews! You've been reviewing since day one and that means a lot)!**

**HighjackLuv (Thank you so much! Your reviews always inspire me)! **

**JediMayukiDaAWESOME (Thank you so much for the reviews and support! You're amazing)!**

**ahsokalo (Thank you so much for sticking with this! I always look forward to your reviews! You rock)!**

**StarWarsTCWFreak (Thank you so much! It means a lot)!**

**trekkie jedi (Thank you so much! You're awesome)!**

**AhsokaGeek (Thank you so much! You are truly amazing)!**

**Count Mallet (Thank you for the kind reviews and especially for pointing out my mistakes)!**

**Maddylovessmiles (Thank you so much! That means so much to me)!**

**Snippittysnips (Thank you so much! You rule)!**

**Guest (Sorry about the screen name thing, but you probably know who you are. Thank you so much)!**

**StarWarsRocksMySocks (Thank you so much for all of your support! You always help me push through)!**

**Jedi Aayla (Thank you so much for your reviews)!**

**Guest (No screen name, sorry! Thank you so much for the king review)!**

**Tessika14 (Thank you so much! Your reviews are always great to receive)!**

**Megs123 (Thank you so much! And don't worry, I have a story I think I can squeeze you into :-)**

**Guest (Sorry! No name! Thank you so much for thinking the story is awesome)!**

**pewpewStarWars (Thank you so much for the perfect score)!**

**Jasmin Kenobi (Thank you for the review! It means a lot)!**

**ahsokatano191 (Thank you so much! That means the world to me)!**

**Darth vigorous (Thank you so much! It means a lot to me)!**

**RukiaRenji4ever (Thank you so much! You're awesome)!**

**I want to specifically thank Dr. Anthro-Tano. You have been the most amazing and most supportive person in the world for me (you're a great sister, too). You are one of my best friends and I can't imagine being on FanFiction without you being there to guide me. You're someone I look forward to talking to after an awful day at school because you always know how to bring my spirits up. You're an extraordinary person, and I love having you as a friend and sister!**

**You have been so nice and caring, and you are always able to help me feel better. You're always there to give me a hand, and I am so thankful for that. You have been a great friend and I love having you there to talk to me. You mean a lot to me as a friend and as a sister, and I love having your support when I need it most. **

**You've helped me through almost every problem I've had in that past few months, and you're always there for me. You're there when I need help and guidance, and I'm just so happy to call you my big sister! I love you to death, and I want you to stay my friend as long as possible!**

**You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met! You're funny, kind, imaginative, and very understanding, and I love you dearly!**

**You're an amazing author and you are very patient when it comes to helping me out with my own stories or school work. I love that you're in my life, because I don't know what I would do without you. I love you very much, Sis! Never change!**

**Thank you all so much for your continuous support! I wouldn't be where I am now as an author if it wasn't for you guys! I love all of you, and thank you guys so much for believing in me! This is the last chapter of _Friends and Family: Where We Left Off,_ and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter is called _Lost in Paradise,_ it was originally supposed to be called _New Way To Bleed,_ but I thought _Lost in Paradise _would fit better for a wedding :-)**

**P.S. The wedding is at Varykino on Naboo, just thought I should put that out there.**

Chapter 7

**Lost in Paradise**

_After All Planning and What Not (It's been Long Enough for Rosette to Learn How to Talk, Leave it at that)_

_Ahsoka POV_

I sat perfectly still with my eyes squeezed shut as Marina applied something sticky to my mouth; I was assuming it was lipstick although I wasn't sure.

"Done," Marina said. I opened my eyes and saw her capping the gray lipstick and reaching for some nail polish on the counter.

"How long will this take?" I asked impatiently.

"It shouldn't take that long," Marina said as I held out my hand and she began brushing the glossy liquid onto my nails, "why are you so eager, anyways?"

"I'm about to get married, Marina. I'm very eager," I replied clearly.

Marina shrugged, "Lilo," she called loudly, "where are you with Ahsoka's dress?!"

I giggled. I had let Marina, Lilo, and Padmé pick out my dress. I didn't really care what I wore, as long as I got to marry Lux.

Lilo dashed in holding a white dress delicately so that it wouldn't touch the ground, "I'm right here! Calm down, Marina. It's Ahsoka's wedding, not yours."

I smiled at Lilo while Marina rolled her eyes, "Okay, Ahsoka. You're nail polish is all done."

I pulled my hands away slowly and blew on my nails, "Thanks, Marina. You, too, Lilo."

Lilo sighed dramatically, "I can't believe my baby sister is about to get married," Lilo squealed. "This is big!"

I groaned, "How many times must I say it, I'm not a baby."

"Whatever you say, Ahsoka," Marina grinned, "close your eyes."

I obeyed and felt something being brushed over my eyelashes, "Are you sure you want to do this, Ahsoka?" Lilo asked curiously.

Marina finished with my eyelashes and I blinked, "Absolutely, I want to marry Lux."

"You really love him, don't you?" Lilo asked gingerly.

I nodded and stood up, "I do. I love him more than anything."

Lilo smiled, "Come on, I'll help you into your dress. Marina, you and Rosette go get dressed."

I walked over to Lilo as Marina scooped up a sleeping Rosette from the pillow she had been laying on and disappeared into the other room. Lilo handed me the dress, "Go change."

I took the dress and disappeared into the refresher. I slipped off my clothes and carefully pulled the dress on. I was really soft and it felt very delicate. I took a deep breath, I could still hardly believe that I was about to marry Lux.

I looked in the mirror and almost gasped. I looked beautiful, or what passed for it by my standards. My lips and eyelashes looked more vibrant, and as the light hit my nails they seemed to glow. The dress was strapless and the skirt was ruffled. There was a white sash that went across the middle and the dress showed very little cleavage (which I was okay with).

I walked out of the refresher and saw Marina holding Rosette's hand and Lilo fiddling with her dress in the mirror. Marina and Lilo both wore sleeveless light blue dresses that went down to their feet with black ribbon sashes. Rosette was wearing a soft blue sleeveless dress with a spoofed out skirt, "Ahsoka, you look beautiful," Marina exclaimed in awe.

Lilo turned away from the mirror, "Whoa, Ahsoka you look amazing!"

I blushed, "Thanks."

I knelt down in front of Rosette, "You look just like a big girl," I said with a smile.

She let go of Marina's hand and stood on her own, "Thank you, Aunt Soka," she smiled at me. "You look just like a princess!"

I opened my arms. Rosette hugged me tightly, "Are you scared?" she asked softly.

I pulled back, "A little, but you're always scared when you're in love," I winked at her and kissed her forehead before standing up.

I stepped into a pair of white boots; I told Padmé strictly no heels, "Where's Padmé?" I asked. Padmé was my maid of honor, Lilo and Marina were bridesmaids, and Rosette was my flower girl.

"Ahsoka, you look beautiful," I turned around to face Padmé; she was wearing the same thing as Marina and Lilo.

"Thank you, Padmé," I said hugging her, "for everything you've ever done for me."

"Ahsoka, you're like the daughter I never had. All I want is for you to be happy," Padmé said.

We pulled away from each other, "Are you ready?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Marina spoke first, "She's not quite ready."

I turned around to face her with a confused expression. She handed me what looked like a headdress. I took it and examined it. It looked just like my usual one, except it was white and made of diamonds, "It's beautiful," I said.

"Put it on," Lilo coaxed.

I gently took off the headdress I was wearing and placed that one on my head, "One more thing," Padmé added.

_Now what? Can't I just marry Lux already?_ I thought.

Padmé pulled out a lacey veil from behind her back and laid it on the back of the headdress so it ran down my back. I turned and faced the mirror. I was in awe at my sights.

"Now she's ready," Lilo smiled.

Rosette grabbed her basket of flower petals as my sisters, Padmé, and I grabbed our bouquets.

At that moment, Anakin walked in, "Ahsoka, you look beautiful," he said smiling at me.

I blushed, "Thanks, Master."

He extended his arm towards me, "Are you ready?"

A wave of fear swept over me, and suddenly I was unsure of what I was about to do, "I'm scared," I confessed.

"Ahsoka, everything will be fine," Anakin said convincingly. "You and Lux are in love, and even I believe this is the right thing for you to do."

I took a shaky breath and smiled, "Thank you, Master," I took his arm.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. We all lined up with Rosette in the front and Anakin and I in the back.

Rosette walked out of the building, and shortly after that went Lilo, then Marina, and then Padmé. When it was mine and Anakin's turn I felt butterflies in my stomach, "You okay, Snips?" He asked.

I nodded without making eye contact, "Let's go."

We walked out of the building. When I saw Lux standing at the end of the aisle, my heart melted. He looked unbelievably handsome and he seemed to be staring directly at me. Lux's uncle, Larson, and Lux's childhood friend, Cole was standing next to him as the groomsman and the best man. His Aunt Bristol stood in the center in a beautiful white dress as the Justice of the Peace.

I haven't officially met Larson, Bristol, or Cole. But I hope Larson and Bristol approve of me, I don't know what I would do if I didn't; they were the only family Lux had left. I kept a smile on my face; the same one Lux said was beautiful. Lux smiled back at me and I blushed deeply. At the front of the altar we stopped. Anakin turned to me and kissed my forehead before handing me to Lux, "Take care of her, Lux," Anakin said softly, yet seriously.

I took Lux's arm and Lux looked at Anakin, "I will."

Anakin walked to the side and stood next to Padmé and Lilo. Lux led me up to where his aunt was standing, "Dearly beloved," she began. "We are gathered here today to join these two hearts in the bonds of holy matrimony. But first, the couple has written there own vows which they will now recite to each other," Artoo rolled up the aisle with the rings Lux and I had gotten for each other.

Lux took both of my hands in his and began speaking, "Ahsoka, I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. I knew you were the most beautiful girl in the galaxy, and I wanted you to be mine. When we met again on Carlac I put us both in danger, and I promise that I will never let you get hurt again. I promise that I will be the best husband I can be for you, and I will care for you until the end of time. I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you forever," he slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto my finger.

I took a deep breath, looked directly into Lux's eyes, and spoke, "Lux, up until I met you I didn't think much of the Separatists. All of that changed after I met you for the first time. When we met again on Carlac, I felt something towards you. I didn't realize up until recently that it was love. I know that I have hurt you in the past, and I never want any harm to come to you ever again. I care about you more than anything in the galaxy. I love you more than life itself, and I want to spend every second of it with you," I took the ring from Artoo and gently placed it on Lux's finger.

Bristol took it back up, "Do you, Lux Bonteri, take Ahsoka Tano to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day til death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

Lux looked straight into my eyes, "I do."

Bristol turned to me, "And do you, Ahsoka Tano, take Lux Bonteri to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day til death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

I looked at Lux and smiled, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me," she said, excitement in her voice. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

We looked at each other; my jittery excitement got the best of me before I grabbed Lux's face and clashed our lips together. He placed his hands on my neck as we kissed deeply. The small crowd cheered.

We broke away and threw my bouquet into our small crowd. Rosette caught it and squealed, "Look Mommy! Look what Aunt Soka gave me!"

I smiled at her. Lux wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug, "Hey, Lux?" I heard Cole's voice.

Lux and I pulled away from one another, "Yeah, Cole?" Lux asked.

Cole smirked, "You're lucky to land a girl like that. Man, if I could ever find a girl that hot—"

I laughed under my breath as Lux said, "Cole, come on. I just got married. Please don't talk like that."

Cole shrugged and turned his attention to me, "You are gorgeous. You're lucky Lux got you first, or I would have."

I laughed nervously; he was making me a bit uncomfortable, "Cut it out, Cole," Lux said.

Cole just shrugged and went to go talk to Marina, "Sorry about him, Honey," Lux apologized.

"No, its fine—" I realized what he had said, "what did you just call me?"

Lux smiled at me, "Honey."

"Call me that again," I asked.

"Okay, Honey," Lux said, gently kissing me once again.

_The Reception_

"So, are you two going to dance or what?" Lilo asked as she leaned over in her seat.

I was surprised, "What?"

"At weddings the couple usually has their first official dance together," Lilo explained, "you gonna dance with Lux?"

I shifted nervously in my seat, "Well, uh. Should I?"

Lilo winked at me and picked up a conversation with Bristol. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face Lux, "Would you like to dance, Honey?" Lux asked, extending his hand towards mine.

I blushed deeply and took his hand, "Sure, I'd love to."

Lux led me out into the center of the courtyard. Our small group of guests gathered around to watch us. Lux placed one hand on my hip and held my hand with the other one. I laced my fingers through his hand and placed my other hand on his waist. I heard slow and steady music (just picture the song L-O-V-E that plays at the beginning of that one Parent Trap movie) being played around us.

Lux twirled me and I heard our guests cheer. We swayed back and forth and when the song ended we kissed. Padmé even started crying.

More music started to play and everyone joined us dancing in the courtyard. I kept swaying back and forth with Lux when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to face Anakin. He smiled at me and held out his hand, "It's my turn, Snips," he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and Lux kissed my cheek before he started dancing with Marina. Anakin and I joined hands and we started twirling and moving across the floor gracefully. When the song changed I switched to dancing with Cole as Lux went to dance with Lilo.

At the end of that song, Cole swiftly twirled me and I spun gently into Lux's arms and he welcomed me with a kiss.

When we broke apart Larson came up to us, "Might I have a turn, Mrs. Bonteri?" he asked jokingly with a smile.

I smiled back and took his hand, "Of course."

Lux just laughed as his uncle started to dance with me. As we danced he said kindly, "You're quite the catch, Ahsoka. I'm glad you found Lux."

"So am I," I said as he twirled me around.

"You should probably get back to him, that niece of yours might steal him away," he grinned and pointed behind me.

I turned to see Lux dancing around and laughing with Rosette in his arms. I smiled, "Thanks," I told Larson before I went over to Lux.

Lux smiled when he saw me and handed me Rosette. I smiled at her and spun her around by her arms. She giggled, "You guys are fun, why can't you be my parents?"

Lux and I both laughed kindly, "Because you already have a Mommy," I said as I gently tickled her stomach.

"But I don't have a Daddy. Uncle Lux, can you be my Daddy?" she asked, resting her small head on my shoulder.

Lux smiled at her and gently tapped her nose, "I'm sorry, Rose. But I can't be your Daddy. I'm in love with your Aunt Soka, not your Mommy."

Rosette frowned, "Do you not like my Mommy?"

Lux took Rosette from me, "I really like your Mother; she's a lot like a sister. But I love your Aunt Soka, do you understand, Rose?"

Rosette looked down as if she was deep in thought, "I think so."

Lux and I both smiled at her and we set her back down on the ground. She walked over to where Marina and Padmé were talking.

Lux wrapped his arms around me, "I still can't believe we're actually married."

I kissed him softly and briefly, "Neither can I."

He kissed me slowly and passionately. When we pulled apart I saw a ripple of light from out of the corner of my eye.

I laid my head on Lux's chest so I could look at the source of the light, and there were my parents as apparitions; smiling and waving at me with tears of joy in their eyes, "Thank you," I mouthed, feeling tears in my eyes, "I love you."

They looked at me, they appeared to be crying tears of joy, "We love you," they said before evaporating.

Lux must have felt my tears on his chest because he lifted my chin gently, "Soka, are you okay?"

I wiped my eyes and smiled, "I'm fine, I'm just so happy."

Lux kissed me again, "I love you, Ahsoka."

I leaned on him and he supported me, "I love you, too, Lux."

I felt complete at that moment, everything in my world, for the first time, was absolutely perfect. And this time I knew it would last.

_Lux POV_

My palms were sweaty and I was extremely nervous. _What if I'm not a good enough husband for Ahsoka? What if she is found out by the council? What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me?_

I was standing at the altar with my Aunt Bristol, my Uncle Larson, my old friend Cole, and Artoo, "Hey, Lux," it was Cole. "Are you alright?"

I turned to him, "I'm scared."

Cole placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I've seen that fiancé of yours in there, and she is hot."

I glared at him, "Please don't refer to Ahsoka as hot."

Cole shrugged, "She is."

I rolled my eyes as he turned and walked off.

Padmé was letting us use Varykino for the wedding, and Ahsoka and I were more than thankful. It was near evening, so we would get married around sunset when the first stars come out.

"Lux," I turned to see my Aunt Bristol, "Darling, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Lux," she coaxed.

I looked at her, "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, dear?" she asked confused.

"What if I'm not good enough for Ahsoka?" I confessed.

Bristol smiled at me, "Lux, I've only met Ahsoka once and I have to say she is a lovely girl. She's a Jedi, right? How many Jedi do you know who would break their code for someone? I'm pretty sure none would. Ahsoka loves you, and from what I've seen she's willing to give up everything for you."

I was still nervous, but I forced a smile, "Thank you, Bristol."

She kissed my cheek, "Anything for my nephew," she walked off to the ledge and looked at the lake.

I turned to my Uncle Larson, "Larson, might I ask you something?"

He looked at me, "Of course, Lux. What's on your mind?"

"What do you think of Ahsoka?" I asked.

He exhaled deeply, "She seems very sweet, pretty too. I like her well enough."

I breathed a sigh of relief, at least they all approved of her, "Get into place!" Bristol hissed, "She's coming!"

I took my place at the head of the altar and everyone else took their places as well. I saw Rosette skip out of the building, tossing flowers along the path. Lilo walked out with a straight face, but she was wearing her usual bright smile. Marina walked out swiftly with a grin on her face, and Padmé gracefully moved down the path. Then came Ahsoka, and she looked more beautiful then I had ever seen her. She looked gorgeous in her dress, and her smile was so amazing. She looked entirely indescribable.

Right before she reached me, Anakin turned to her and kissed her forehead, "Take care of her, Lux," Anakin told me, Ahsoka let go of Anakin's arm and eagerly took mine.

"I will," I told him before smiling at Ahsoka.

I led Ahsoka up to where Bristol was standing, "Dearly beloved," she started. "We are gathered here today to join these two hearts in the bonds of holy matrimony. But first, the couple has written there own vows." Artoo came up the isle with our rings.

I took both of Ahsoka's hands in mine and I began speaking, "Ahsoka, I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. I knew you were the most beautiful girl in the galaxy, and I wanted you to be mine. When we met again on Carlac I put us both in danger, and I promise that I will never let you get hurt again. I promise that I will be the best husband I can be for you, and I will care for you until the end of time. I love you more than anything and I want to be with you forever," I slipped a diamond ring onto her small finger.

Ahsoka took a deep breath, and looked directly into my eyes, and spoke, "Lux, up until I met you I didn't think much of the Seperatists. All of that changed after I met you for the first time. When we met again on Carlac, I felt something towards you. I didn't realize up until recently that it was love. I know that I have hurt you in the past, and I never want any harm to come to you ever again. I care about you more than anything in the universe. I love you more than life itself and I want to spend every second of it with you," she took the ring from Artoo and gently placed it on my own finger.

Bristol picked it back up, "Do you, Lux Bonteri, take Ahsoka Tano to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day til death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

I looked straight into Ahsoka's beautiful eyes, "I do."

Bristol then turned to face Ahsoka, "And do you, Ahsoka Tano, take Lux Bonteri to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day til death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

Ahsoka looked at me and smiled, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me," she said, squealing with excitement. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

We looked at one another; Ahsoka then grabbed my face a rewarded me with our first kiss as newlyweds. I placed my hands softly on her neck and we kissed deeply; our small group of guests cheered.

Ahsoka tossed her bouquet into the crowd. Rosette caught it a squealed, "Look, Mommy! Look what Aunt Soka gave me!"

Ahsoka smiled at our niece. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, "Hey, Lux?" I heard Cole's voice behind us.

I reluctantly pulled away from Ahsoka, "Yeah, Cole?" I asked him.

Cole smirked at us, "You're lucky to land a girl like that. Man, if I could ever find a girl that hot—"

Ahsoka laughed lightly as I spoke, "Cole, come on. I just got married. Please don't talk like that."

Cole shrugged it off and turned his attention to Ahsoka, "You are gorgeous. You're lucky Lux got you first, or I would have."

Ahsoka laughed a bit nervously; I think Cole was making her a little uncomfortable, "Cut it out, Cole," I said, trying to get him to leave Ahsoka alone.

Cole just shrugged and went off to where Marina was standing, "Sorry about him, Honey," I apologized to Ahsoka.

"No, its fine—" she paused as if she comprehended what I had said, "what did you just call me?"

I smiled at her, "Honey."

"Call me that again," she asked.

"Okay, Honey," I said with a smile. I gently kissed her.

_The Reception_

I stood nervously in the corner, I wanted to ask Ahsoka to dance but I was too nervous, "Come on, Lux," Cole said in disbelief.

I turned to him, "What?"

"You'd better ask your _wife_ to dance before I do," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, but I knew he was serious. I took a deep breath, and walked over to where Ahsoka was sitting.

I tapped on her shoulder, "Would you like to dance, Honey?" I asked, holding out my hand.

She blushed and took my hand gingerly, "Sure, I'd love to."

I led Ahsoka out into the center of the courtyard. Our small crowd gathered around to watch us. I placed one of my hands gently on Ahsoka's hip and held her hand with the other on. Ahsoka laced our fingers together and placed her free hand on my waist. Steady and slow music began to play.

I twirled Ahsoka and I heard our crowd cheer. I pulled Ahsoka to me at the end of the song and kissed her lovingly. I think Padmé even started crying.

More music started to play and everyone else joined us dancing in the courtyard. Ahsoka and I kept swaying back and forth gently; I saw Anakin come up behind Ahsoka and tap on her shoulder. Ahsoka turned to face him. He smiled at her and held out his hand, "It's my turn, Snips," he said with a smile.

I smiled at Ahsoka and kissed her cheek before I grabbed Marina's hand and started dancing with her. Marina laughed at our terrible dancing and when the song changed I switched to dancing with Lilo and Ahsoka changed to Cole. I felt a bit of fury inside me. _If he tries anything I will kill him, _I thought.

As the song changed again I saw Cole gracefully spin Ahsoka my way. I opened my arms and kissed her as she came towards me.

I had just pulled away from Ahsoka when Larson walked up to us, "Might I have a turn, Mrs. Bonteri?" he asked jokingly with his signature grin on his face.

Ahsoka smiled at him, "Of course."

I laughed as Larson started to dance with the love of my life. I felt someone tugging on my clothes; I turned around and saw Rosette standing there with her big misty blue eyes, "Uncle Lux, will you dance with me?"

I smiled and bent down on her level, "Of course, Rose."

Rosette smiled at my nickname for her. I picked her up and started dancing with her in my arms.

Rosette was laughing with pleasure when I saw Ahsoka walking over to us with her beautiful smile. I smiled back at her and I moved Rosette into Ahsoka's arms.

Ahsoka smiled at Rosette and spun her around by her arms. Rosette giggled, "You guys are fun, why can't you be my parents?"

Ahsoka and I both laughed sweetly, "Because you already have a Mommy," Ahsoka said, gently tickling Rosette's stomach. _She's so good with kids; I hope we can have one of our own someday._

"But I don't have a Daddy. Uncle Lux, can you be my Daddy?" she asked as she laid her head on Ahsoka's shoulder.

I smiled at her and tapped her nose, "I'm sorry, Rose. But I can't be your Daddy. I'm in love with your Aunt Soka, not your Mommy."

Rosette frowned at Ahsoka, then at me, "Do you not like my Mommy?"

I took Rosette back out of Ahsoka's arms and into mine, "I really like your Mother; she's a lot like a sister. But I love Aunt Soka, do you understand, Rose?"

Rosette looked down in thought, "I think so."

Ahsoka and I smiled at her and we set her back down on the ground. She skipped over to where Marina and Padmé were standing.

I wrapped my arms around Ahsoka, "I still can't believe we're actually married."

Ahsoka kissed me briefly, "Neither can I."

I landed my lips on her again. When we pulled away I saw a spark out of the corner of my eye.

Ahsoka laid her head on my chest; I took the opportunity to look at where the light had come from. It was my parents.

I could feel tears of joy in my eyes, "I'm so proud of you," my Mother said.

"You've done well Lux, I love you," my Father said.

I held Ahsoka tighter, "I love you guys," I mouthed.

They smiled at me before disappearing. I then felt water on my chest; I lifted Ahsoka's head gently, "Soka, are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried.

Ahsoka wiped her eyes and smiled, "I'm fine, I'm just so happy."

I kissed her again, "I love you so much, Ahsoka."

She leaned on me and I held her more tightly, "I love you, too."

I knew that Ahsoka was right for me; I knew she wouldn't leave me for any reason in the galaxy. I would never leave her, I would stay with her until the end of time, til death do us part.

_A Few Hours Later_

_Ahsoka POV_

Dusk had fallen and the wedding would be over soon, so I was enjoying every single moment of it. Lux and I (along with all of our guests) were sitting in the courtyard listening to Anakin's speech. I was in Lux's arms with Rosette in my lap, and I couldn't have been happier, "Today was a happy day; just a few hours ago I walked Ahsoka down the isle to marry Lux, the man she loves so dearly. Ahsoka has been an amazing Padawan, metaphorical sister, and most of all, friend. I hope that she will find eternal happiness with Lux. But Lux be warned, if you ever hurt Ahsoka I will break your face." Anakin said this seriously but broke into a smile. I laughed but Lux looked fearful. I kissed him to calm his nerves.

"My turn," Padmé squealed. She ran up to the stage and took the microphone from Anakin, "I've known Ahsoka for only three years, and I have to say that she is the most amazing girl I have ever met. She is beautiful, talented, kind, and so much more. I have come to view her as a daughter, and I will always love her as one. Now, I've never seen Ahsoka happier than when she is with Lux. She always acts as if she's never had a bad day in her life when she's around him. I know that Ahsoka and Lux will find eternal happiness with one another, and I know they will be together forever." I felt tears in my eyes as I stood up to hug Padmé as she came over to me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I'd like to give a speech," Lux announced standing up.

I turned to him; he kissed me and took the microphone. I sat back down with Rosette in my lap, "It's amazing," Lux began, "to have our closest family and friends here to celebrate this historic event for us, and we will never forget it. Ahsoka, when I first saw you walking down the isle I was blown away at how stunning you looked, and I am so happy and proud to call you my wife. You are my best friend and the person I want to spend the rest of my days with, and I can't imagine life without you. And from the day I met you, the only thing I wanted was you, and your love. You mean the world to me, I love you."

Everyone started to clap with small tears in their eyes. I set Rosette down gently before I ran to Lux and kissed him. We pulled back barely, "I love you, too," I mumbled. I took the microphone from him with a smirk, "But it's my turn now."

Lux smiled at me and went back to where Rosette was sitting. I turned to face everybody, "I want to thank everyone here first. Thank you Marina and Lilo, for being so supportive through everything we've been through as a family. Thank you Bristol for marrying us, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you Cole and Larson for being here for us, it's amazing for you all to be here. Thank you Padmé, you are the only reason Lux and I are together, and I will spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to make it up to you for making my life perfect. Anakin, you've always been overprotective, but that's why I love you so much. You're just like a brother to me, and I thank you for being the best Master in the galaxy," I paused and turned to Lux, "and Lux," I began. "You came into my life and changed it, and it means so much for me to be standing here as your wife. You were my best friend, then the love of my life, and now you're my husband. I love you not only for being you, but for who I am around you. I promise that I will love you forever, you mean everything to me."

As I began to walk back to where Lux was sitting he stood up and met me half way. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around in the air as I smiled at him.

When he set me down he looked me in the eyes, "I will love you forever, Ahsoka Tano. Never forget that."

I leaned on him, "I'll love you until the end of time, Lux Bonteri."

_Lux POV_

It was evening and the wedding was almost over. Ahsoka, the guests and I were sitting in the courtyard listening to Anakin give a speech. Ahsoka was in my arms as Rosette sat in her lap, I swear I was the happiest guy in the galaxy, "Today was a happy day; just a few hours ago I walked Ahsoka down the isle the marry Lux, the man she loves so dearly. Ahsoka has been an amazing Padawan, metaphorical sister, and most of all, friend. I hope that she will find eternal happiness with Lux. But Lux be warned, if you ever hurt Ahsoka I will break your face." Anakin had a deadly expression on his face but he smiled afterwards. Ahsoka laughed, but she must have noticed my fearful look because she tilted her head up and kissed me.

"My turn," Padmé squealed. She ran up onto the stage and took the microphone out of Anakin's hand, "I've known Ahsoka for only three years, and I have to say that she is the most amazing girl I have ever met. She is beautiful, talented, kind, and so much more. I have come to view her as a daughter, and I will always love her as one. Now, I've never seen Ahsoka happier than when she is with Lux. She always acts as if she's never had a bad day in her life when she's around him. I know that Ahsoka and Lux will find eternal happiness with one another, and I know they will be together forever." Ahsoka stood up and went over to Padmé and the two hugged.

"I'd like to give a speech," I announced, suddenly standing up.

Ahsoka turned around to face me; I kissed her briefly and went up to the stage, "It's amazing," I began. "To have our closest family and friends here to celebrate this historic event for us, and we will never forget it. Ahsoka, when I first saw you walking down the isle I was blown away out how stunning you looked, and I am so happy and proud to call you my wife. You are my best friend and the person I want to spend the rest of my days with, and I can't imagine life without you. And from the day I met you, the only thing I wanted was you, and your love. You mean the world to me, I love you."

Our guests started to clap and I noticed tears in a few of their eyes. I saw Ahsoka set Rosette down and then she ran to me. She threw herself into my arms and kissed me. We pulled back slightly, "I love you, too," she whispered. She took the microphone out of my hands and smirked at me, "But it's my turn now."

I smiled at her warmly and went back to where Rosette was sitting; I picked her up. Ahsoka started speaking, "I want to thank everyone here first. Thank you Marina and Lilo, for being so supportive for everything we've been through as a family. Thank you Bristol for marrying us, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you Cole and Larson for being here for us, it's amazing for you all to be here. Thank you Padmé, you are the only reason Lux and I are together, and I will spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to make it up to you for making my life perfect. Anakin, you've always been overprotective, but that's why I love you so much. You're just like a father figure to me, and thank you for being the best Master in the galaxy," she paused and looked at me, "and Lux," she started. "You came into my life and changed it, and it means so much for me to be standing here as your wife. You were my best friend, then the love of my life, and now you're my husband. I love you not only for you being you, but for who I am around you. I promise that I will love you forever, you mean everything to me."

Everybody cheered and Ahsoka started walking towards me. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist as I spun her around in the air with her smiling at me.

I set her down and looked into her beautiful eyes, "I will love you forever, Ahsoka Tano. Never forget that."

She leaned on me and I stroked her lekku, "I'll love you until the end of time, Lux Bonteri."

_One Hour Later_

_Ahsoka POV_

The wedding was over, and Lux and I were saying goodbye to the guests. I hugged Padmé, "Thank you for everything you have ever done for me, Padmé. I wouldn't be the person I am if it wasn't for you."

She pulled back, "I love you, Ahsoka. You're the daughter I never had."

I hugged her again, "I love you, too."

She smiled at me and walked towards her ship as Anakin walked up to me, "Thank you, Master," I said.

I just intended to thank him, but he hugged me, "You're welcome, my Padawan."

He pulled back and smiled. Next was Marina and Lilo.

I pulled them both into a group hug, "You guys are the most amazing sisters ever! I couldn't ask for better ones!"

"We love you, Soka," Marina smiled at me.

Lilo hugged me again, "I love you."

I hugged her back, "I love you, too."

They pulled back and then there was Rosette. I leaned down on her level and gave her a hug, "You're a wonderful little girl, Rosette."

"Thank you, Aunt Soka," she smiled at me, "I love you."

I hugged her tighter, "I love you, too."

Rosette kissed my cheek and ran back into Marina's arms. I smiled at her; she was going to grow up to become an amazing woman.

I stood back up and Lux greeted me with a hug and a small kiss. Padmé had said we could stay here for a few days as a honeymoon; I was off for a week so we accepted.

I watched as all of our guests flew away in their ships, "So, Honey," Lux began. I looked at him, "What do you want to do?"

I looked at the stars in the sky, "Let's just go inside and relax."

Lux smiled at me, "Okay, Soka."

_Lux POV_

The wedding had ended not too long ago, and Ahsoka and I were now saying goodbye to the guests. Padmé had said that since Ahsoka was off for a week we could honeymoon here.

Cole playfully punched my arm, "You better treat that new wife of yours well, or I might come in and steal her from you," he winked at me before entering his ship. I rolled my eyes, _If he tries to steal Ahsoka our friendship is over!_

I shook my uncle's hand, "I'm proud of you, Lux," he said, "you've done well."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He walked on and Bristol stood in front of me. I held out my hand for her to shake it but she smacked it aside and hugged me, "You've done well, Lux. Your mother would be proud."

I hugged her back, "Thank you."

She pulled back and smiled, "I love you, Lux. I couldn't ask for a better nephew."

"I love you, too," I smiled.

She pointed at Ahsoka hugging Rosette, "You'd better get back to Ahsoka," she smirked.

Bristol winked at me and entered her ship.

As Rosette ran to her mother Ahsoka stood up and I was there to hug her, and give her a small kiss. _Bonus!_ She rested her head on my chest and I held her tightly as our guests flew off, "So, Honey," I started. Ahsoka looked into my eyes, "What do you want to do?"

Ahsoka looked at the sky, she was obviously thinking about something, "Let's just go inside and relax."

I smiled warmly at her, "Okay, Soka."

I picked Ahsoka up bridal style and she laughed. I carried her inside. I set her down gently on the floor when we got to the bedroom, "Let's get some sleep; I want to spend the whole day together tomorrow." Ahsoka said with a smile.

I nodded in agreement. Ahsoka disappeared into the other room to change her clothes and I did the same. Even if we were married, we were still only sixteen. She came back out wearing her usual Jedi outfit minus the lightsabers. Her makeup was all gone, but she still looked beautiful, "Let's go to bed."

I climbed into the bed and she lay down next to me. She moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you, too," she yawned, "husband," she smiled jokingly.

I tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. We sat up and she wrapped her arms around my neck as our lips moved closer and closer together. I placed my hand on her cheek and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you so much," I said after we pulled away.

"I love you more," she said with a smile.

I moved my lips closer to hers, "I love you most," I kissed her deeply.

When we broke apart she kissed my cheek. She moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest. We laid back down on the bed and I wrapped my arms around her, I could feel myself getting sleepy. When Ahsoka's breathing slowed to a steadier pace I knew she was asleep. I looked at her; she was just as beautiful while she was asleep. I kissed her lips one more time, "I love you, Ahsoka," I whispered before I gave into sleep myself.

**Yes, it was very cheesy. But hey, I've helped some of my other friends write wedding scenes in some of their stories and fictions, so I wanted to do kind of a big wedding scene. I promise that the next sequel will be out sooner than this one was. The next one will be one of the stories when you don't really see an end, so I hope you guys look forward to that. I will be much more active with my FanFiction writing in 2013; mainly because I'm doing a whole bunch of alternative assignments this semester so I won't have to work on them next semester. I apologize for any inconvenience I am causing you guys, just please don't expect updates to be so fluid this year. I promise things will pick up on December 21st (that's when I get out for Christmas). Remember to check out my profile every now and then to see if I post any new polls, and feel free to PM me with any requests! I'm open to suggestions!**

'**Till next time! **

**AhsokaTano141516 is out! Peace!**


End file.
